We'll Keep on Being Together
by ShizukaMikudou
Summary: EreMika shipping fanfics.


EreMika Week #2 Day 7: Flower/Birthday

/I'm likely going to write more EreMika fanfiction because I love that ship so much and show no signs of stopping obsessing over it any time soon. So this will be where I update more of my EreMika fanfics. ^_^  
>The next chapter to my Okami no Unmei story is like 70% finished. :D I plan to continue that, and also Shingeki no Mystery Dungeon.<p>

* * *

><p>"By the way, Mikasa, don't you know your birthday?" Carla suddenly spoke up as Mikasa and Eren sat down for supper with Dr. Jaeger. It had only been a couple months since Mikasa had begun staying at the Jaeger's house under their generous care.<p>

"Yeah, Mikasa, when's your birthday?" Eren chimed in as well. In the time since Mikasa had entered their home, Eren had tried his best to take care of Mikasa like as if she were his little sister. _He_ had saved her, after all.

And Mikasa had done her best to show her gratitude in every way possible while trying everything in her power to not be a bother at all. Eren scolded her endlessly for that, sometimes saying, _"You don't have to be so polite, Mikasa! Our house is your house now, too!"_ Eren's efforts to make her feel welcome were comforting. A happy, lively family like this kept her mind off her own parents.

"Febuary tenth." Mikasa replied in her usual soft voice.

"That's next month, isn't it, Mom?" Eren asked.

"Yes, it is." Carla replied.

"So that means…" Eren's bright, youthful eyes widened. "You're older than me, Mikasa!?" He exclaimed unhappily. Mikasa noticed how Eren could look so childlike, yet she had to keep reminding herself that this was a boy who would not hesitate to kill if needed. Those shining turquoise eyes could turn fierce and vicious in a heartbeat, but Mikasa still felt safest with Eren than anywhere else in the world.

"She's nine years old, just like you, son. So that makes her older than you by almost two months." Dr. Jaeger confirmed.

Eren looked disappointed at that news. But that expression vanished from his face as he turned to Mikasa with a grin. "So we're going to celebrate your birthday soon!"

Mikasa wanted to say things like _"You don't have to do that for me."_ but she knew Eren wouldn't accept that. So as thankfully as she could, she said, "Thank you…" feeling truly touched once more by this family's kindness and generosity.

* * *

><p>Eren began to scurry off from the front steps of their house, but turned suddenly to face Mikasa who was undoubtedly right behind him. "You can't come with me this time, Mikasa!"<p>

"But…"

"No! I have to… uh… go run an errand on my own, okay? Only _I_ can do it, so you can't come with me!" Eren shouted desperately. Mikasa knew that he obviously wasn't telling the truth, but like this, she knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind.

It hurt Eren to say no to those puppy eyes and see the sad and lonely expression on Mikasa's face, so he said in a softer tone, "I'll be right back as soon as possible, okay?"

That reassured Mikasa a tiny bit. "Okay." She replied, and this time when Eren ran off, she didn't follow.

* * *

><p>Mikasa was sitting inside the Jaeger's house quietly folding laundry that evening while Mrs. Jaeger had gone out to bring in the last of the laundry from the clothes line when Eren came bursting through the door with a loud ruckus. The look of depression vanished from Mikasa's face instantly, but then was replaced with dread when she saw that Eren was covered in bruises. This was one of the biggest reasons why she didn't like the idea of Eren going out into town alone.<p>

"Eren!" She cried in alarm, running toward him and supporting him.

Eren ignored her attempts to help him stand and stood just fine on his own. He raised his hand and presented to Mikasa a large, dark blue flower. "The color is like your eyes." He panted. "Happy birthday, Mikasa!"

Mikasa was speechless. She still didn't know how Eren managed to get himself hurt again, but she was overwhelmed with happiness as well that he had gone to the trouble of getting that flower for her. She took it and held it with both hands, taking a moment to admire how pretty it really was. She couldn't hold them back anymore. Tears of gratitude appeared and began to spill. "Thank you, Eren. It's beautiful…"

Eren smiled joyfully at her words. He had no intention of telling her that he had sneaked into the inner walls without adult permission, and had fought tooth and nail to get that flower and return with it unharmed.


End file.
